1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to reading an object such as a document and printing on the object.
2. Description of Related Art
Security checkpoints permit authorities, such as governments or private enterprises, to verify an individual's identity and other credentials of the individual prior to permitting that individual into a particular area. Security checkpoints can be found at borders, such as borders between countries and borders around restricted areas within countries and other exclusion zones; transportation hubs such as airports, train stations, bus stations, ports and shipping dockyards; event venues such as stadiums and concert halls; at and within buildings such as office buildings, political institutions and research facilities; construction sites; and other places where it is desired to confirm the identity of an individual or whether an individual is permitted to access a particular area.
A one-way mirror is half-silvered so that under appropriate lighting conditions it appears from a first side as an ordinary reflective mirror, yet permits viewing from the second (opposite) side of any individuals or objects present at the first side.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,253,727 to Jenkins et al. discloses a security checkpoint particularly suitable for use at an airport in which the level of checking at locations in the security checkpoint can be made with consideration for observations made by the ticket agent at check-in or by information maintained in databases of security agencies or suspicious activity detected automatically by video sensing equipment. However, the security checkpoint of Jenkins et al. relies on non-automated observations of a human ticket agent and does not make use of a one-way mirror for enhanced automated security.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,755,611 to Barr discloses a decorative mirror that includes an audio/visual output and a transparent touch screen input device which together provide a user interface apparatus to a home security system. Barr discloses a security activation feature for identification of a user and activation of the user interface apparatus to prevent it being unintentionally revealed as a security system or a home automation system interface rather than merely a mirror. The security activation feature may be a proximity sensor aimed outwardly through an aperture in the frame surrounding the mirror, in order to activate the user interface apparatus. The security activation feature may be used in combination with a touch to a particular location of the touch screen panel. An alternative embodiment could include a fingerprint scanner, a retinal scanner, voice recognition facility or other personal identification device located on, adjacent to, or concealed within the user interface apparatus. However, the decorative mirror of Barr does not provide the full security functions required of an automated security checkpoint.
Documents, including passports and other bound (booklet-type) documents, birth certificates and other unbound documents, identification cards, security badges and licenses; value items, including value documents, products and product labels; and other objects, are known to be subject to authentication and verification processes for determining whether a given object is authentic (i.e. untampered). Generally, a documents is defined as having human or machine-readable text thereon. Generally, a value item is defined as having value to its owner, user, person in possession thereof, and/or other associated person(s). Generally, an object is defined as having a definable shape at a given point in time.
Printers are known to print text, graphic symbols, stamps, indicia and other markings on bound and unbound documents, value items and other objects.
However, conventional readers are not able to print on the document, value item or other object being authenticated, and conventional printers are not able to read for authentication and verification.
Known printers include a pair of parallel rollers spaced apart by a small gap through which the document is moved by motorized action of the rollers. Such motorized rollers must provide a rolling surface made of a high-friction material such as rubber to avoid slippage of the document. However, such high-friction material can wear out and need to be replaced, which increases the maintenance requirements of the known printers and/or reduces the lifespan of the known printers.
European patent No. 1 520 715 B1 dated 8 Aug. 2007 discloses a printer having a motorized tray in which a book-like document sits when the motorized tray is transporting the document in and out of a printing zone of the printer. The motorized tray has a mechanism for clamping all four edges of the document to avoid movement of the document relative to the motorized tray during transportation. While the motorized tray and its mechanism for clamping all four edges of the document can be made of long-lasting materials such as metal, the motorized tray and its mechanism is bulky, thereby impeding rapid movement of the document in and out of the printing zone.